tenshisanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico goes to the Doctor!!
Nico goes to the Doctor!! is the 11th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Nico's Mother takes Nico to the Doctor, and she has fears of needles! Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting/Minor *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Cocoro Yazawa *Cocoa Yazawa *Cotaro Yazawa *Yui Burioka *Aya Katsuo *Eirin Yagokoro *Reisen Udongein Inaba *Tewi Inaba Transcript *''episode opens with Nico, Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro playing with Toys, but Nico's Mother comes by'' *'Nico's Mother: '"Kids! We are going to have a medical appointment!" *'Nico: '"What for mom?" *'Nico's Mother: '"You kids need to have a flu shot." *'Nico: ' "BUT IM TOO SCARED OF SHOTS!!!" *'Nico's Mother: '"Nico! If you don't get a flu shot, you'll get sick! We're going to the hospital whether you like it or not!" her siblings ''"Let's go, kids." *kids are going inside their mother's car, but Nico is still in bad mood.'' *''the [[Misama Hospital]...]'' *'Yui Burioka:' "Welcome to the Misama Hospital! Why are you here for?" *'Nico's Mother: '"Hello, Dr. Burioka. We're here for the appointment of my children for a flu shot." *'Nico: ' "I dont want a flu shot mommy!" *'Nico's Mother: '"Nico, you have to!" Yui Burioka ''"I'm sorry, doc. My elderly daughter is scared on medical injections." *'Yui Burioka:' "She needs to have her bravery, ma'am." *at the clinic room...'' *'Yui Burioka: ' "So, who will be having the flu shot first?" *'Nico's Mother: '"Nico would be the first because she's our eldest." *'Nico: ' "NEVER! YOU CANT MAKE ME YOU F*CKING MOTHERF*CKERS!!!" *'Yui Burioka: '"Snap out of it, Nico. It's either we will prepare the operation, or you will sent to the mental facility. Your choice!" *'Nico: ' Yui Burioka with a flu shot injection "DIE YOU F*CKING MOTHERF*CKER!" *'Yui Burioka:' "OOOOOOWWWWWWW! IT HURTS!!" faints *'Nico's Mother:' gasps ''"Nico! What have you done to Dr. Burioka?!" *doctor Aya Katsuo walks by, she shockingly discovered knocked down Yui Burioka. '' *'Nico: ' "This is why I hate needles!" *'Aya Katsuo: '"What's going on here?!" confronts Yui Burioka ''"Yui! What happened to you?!" *and the Muse arrive'' *'Honoka: ' "What the hell happened?!" *'Kotori: '"Oh god! The doctor fainted!" *'Honoka: '"Ms. Yazawa, did Nico do all of this?!" *'Nico's Mother: ' "Yes! She did!" *'Honoka: ' "Should we hold Nico, to make sure she doesn't escape?" *''walks by'' *'Eirin: '"Oh my! Aya, what happened to Yui?!" *'Reisen: ' "Nico stabbed her..." *'Aya Katsuo: ' "Yeah! We need to take her on the mental facility for misbehavioral patients. She's outta control." *'Eirin: '"And Yui needs to have an emergency!" *''the mental facility...'' *'Nico': screaming *'Aya Katsuo: '"Calm down! Or I'll inject you in your sleep!" *''Muse holds Nico, to make sure that she won't escape'' *'Aya Katsuo: '"Good job, girls." her other doctors ''"Now! Take her a shot!" *take the flu shot on Nico's right arm'' *'Nico: '"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OWWWWWWwwwwww..." faints *'Aya Katsuo: '"That should be taken care of her." *''home...'' *'Nico: ' "Since i am a good girl, do i deserve a lollipop?" *'Nico's Mother: '"NO!!!" *'Nico: ' "Why don't i deserve a lollipop like my siblings?!" *''Cocoa, and Cotaro are seen licking each of their lollipops'' *'Nico: ' "Hey Cocoro, can i have a lollipop?" WIP Trivia *This episode is one of the most darkest episodes of the series. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes